The Double Paradigm
by taitan55
Summary: A mystery novel based in the Starcraft Universe. The time period is between the UED capturing of the Overmind and Kerrigan's dominance. The story is about an artifact that is hunted by everyone that would have changed the course of Starcraft History.
1. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer!

Starcraft is created by Blizzard and I don't own any rights to their characters. My story is simply based in the Starcraft Universe.

Also, this story is something that just popped into my head recently so I apologize for the rough writing thus far. I am simply just testing the waters out so far so if I get good reviews and constructive ones, I will further polish and write this story. It really is a fun story, it just takes time to write it.

Thanks you everyone! Review review review!


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

The wall crackled. Light seeped through. The sound of cutter rang on. Deep beneath the surface of the province of Antioch on the planet Auir, three protoss zealots broke through the wall and continued their hunt.

The lead Zealot, Taragoth, led the way and stepped into the discovered chamber.

"Sir, it is not wise to do so. Are you sure you want to trespass the Temple of Fenix?" a zealot behind him asked.

"Do not question my actions. Our goal and dream all lay in this room," Taragoth replied, "Everything."

The zealot cursed. He knew the word karma well, what comes around goes around. Trespassing in a sacred temple like this is highly prohibited in the Protoss culture. However, he went against his wishes and followed Taragoth; the third zealot followed as well.

Traveling deeper into the chamber, it quickly became apparent to Taragoth that he is in the right place. The markings on the wall were ancient; language that Taragoth can't even recognize. The decorations have been aged to wrecks and the ground is covered with dust. This place is clearly built way before their time.

At the end of the room, there was a single light source: A sphere igniting a blue aurora around it; the size small enough for the pocket, but big enough for its significance. Exactly like the description Taragoth got from his external informers. Taragoth couldn't help but grin, a world of wonders awaits him after this day.

"It's… It's beautiful!" Taragoth said in awe, bowing down to its presence.

However, his attention was quickly changed. Despite the attention grabbing sphere, three Protoss corpse lay near it. It's unsure if they were killed by it or whether they died trying to protect it but they are nevertheless dead.

"How could this be?" a zealot panicked, "People were here before us?"

Taragoth ignored such stupidity, "of course people were here before" he thought in his head. The sphere has been concealed and hidden, but its secrets remain as a legend in the outside world. The people of the past swore to never reveal its existence and attempted to banish it for an eternity.

"But not until today" Taragoth thought.

He paced forward in a hurry to retrieve the sphere. It was his dream, his goal, and his everything. It is so close to him that he can taste...

Suddenly, a muffled sound came from the back. Taragoth quickly looked back and saw one of the Zealot throat slit cleanly and is struggling to breathe. The other zealot scrambled for his weapons and confused with the inactivity with their shields.

"Who's there! What's going on?" the zealot yelled. His bad feelings came true.

Another muffled sound came, and this time a bullet penetrated through the zealot head. His body fell, cold.

Taragoth panicked, "A bullet?" The presence of a bullet meant a presence of a human; or better known as a Terran. "How can a Terran appear here on Auir?"

"I would like to thank you for bringing me here young Taragoth." A voice came from the room, "it must took a great deal of effort to track this artifact."

Taragoth quickly activated his psi blades. However, like his shields, they just dimmed and died. Defenseless, Taragoth frantically scrambled for anything. His mind went blank, he didn't know what to do; more importantly, he didn't want to die. He looked everywhere, every possible direction, but he saw nothing but dust and aged wall.

"Come out! Come out I say you pesky Terran!" Taragoth yelled.

Then suddenly, he felt a cool blade enter the back of his body in his chest. The pain didn't occur immediately, but when it did, Taragoth let out a shriek. In disbelief with the Terran's skill, his eyes are locked towards the sphere. A dream so close to happening, a life so close to be existing. Then it hit him. His whole life has been dedicated to that sphere. His rebellious acts towards the council and piracy act with his people were all for this sphere. What if, he was a chess piece all along? Taragoth smiled with despair, he starts to slowly lose consciousness as his blood drips down his body.

As Taragoth fell to his knees, a figure finally appeared. The image in front of Taragoth became to shimmer as the Terran starts to decloak his body. The normal Spec-Op suit for ghosts begins to appear and the barrel of the gun pointed towards Taragoth's head appeared. Taragoth has accepted his death and wished his friends and family his blessings, until he saw the face of the man.

"It's you! Who are you really?" Taragoth yelled in anger.

"Good bye Taragoth," the man said.

The gun fired.


End file.
